frenzyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DonJ/archiv
Admit it Without us, no one comes 2 this wiki. Adam Wang 23:52, 23 November 2006 (CET) :Right, and against vandals you will not have any chances if you solo. i just seen that you have even increased the security level, so now even less than nobody will participate at your wiki. Too bad about the wiki... --Hó-òh Diskussion 22:17, 24 November 2006 (CET) :::It's against wiki rules to delete content on your talk page. Waht are you trying 2 hide?Adam Wang 22:05, 25 November 2006 (CET) ::::Just to point out, indeed, it is NOT against the wikirules to arcive the talkpage, but i think its something like nonsense. --Hó-òh Diskussion 10:24, 26 November 2006 (CET) : Please guys either continue your work here or start your own wiki. I don't mind. I am not keen on having a huge userbase. DonJ 14:17, 26 November 2006 (CET) Ho Oh? Why did you remove Ho - Oh as Sysop? I can see your reasoning in booting me off the list, but I think Ho-Oh must remain as a Sysop for the following reasons: # The number and quality of his contributions are both numerous and excellent. He has the second most amount of contributions after me, and all of them are of a high quality. # You have no reason to remove Ho-Oh as a sysop, and no reason was provided # No wiki can run with only one sysop. That creats a dictatorship; WikiFoot is a democracy. # You edit about once every week- much less than most users, yet you remain as a Sysop. In conclusion, there are no reasons to remove Ho-Oh as a sysop as he has improved WikiFoot right from the start. Adam Wang 03:52, 9 November 2006 (CET) : All good points, but I don't care.. I increased the security so only registered users can edit/create new posts. If someone vandalizes it will be easy to identify him and ban him. No need for more Sysops. Additionally I don't like the way he behaved DonJ :: "All good points, but I don't care.." Way to handle something Dr.Willy 16:30, 9 November 2006 (CET) ::: " You have no points against him.. How did he behave inappropriately? I wish to know. Adam Wang 23:00, 9 November 2006 (CET) ::::You do all the things you shouldn't do in a wiki. If you continue, I will no longer do anything for this wiki, and tell Metal.Bark what kind of shit you do here, so that he would make his own wikior update the compendium himself. Indeed, we need sysops as "Representatives," and "Leaders," of the Wiki. Sorry for capslock (Which User:MUBOTE removed), i really had the worst day my life, and I went insane. --Hó-òh Diskussion 19:24, 10 November 2006 (CET) :::::Ah, you egotist, you wanna be the "only" "representant" of the wiki?! you're never here?! what a leader... --Hó-òh Diskussion 19:36, 10 November 2006 (CET) :::::::::::::I agree. Ho-Oh contribute so much to WikiFoot, yet you remove his adminship? I will not contribute until this is changed. Otherwise, I'll just copy and paste everything here, DL media wiki, buy a domain, and start my own. Adam Wang 22:09, 10 November 2006 (CET) As long you dont make me sysop again / give a GOOD reason for my demote (no, "teh security" reason is not enough for me), i will not do anything for YOUR wiki. is that because the "inactive admin" template? well, thats only the truth... you're never here, and you wanna be a dictator? tss... egoist, if you continue so, no one will do anything for this "Wiki". btw, i think blizzard entertainment still has copyright on the screenshots, so what you do here is "illegal", and well see... --Hó-òh Diskussion 12:09, 11 November 2006 (CET) :Look, since you did this idiotic shit, the effectiveness of the wiki sunk by 99%, you're somehow unpopular. and, if you're not here and someone starts vandalism, no one could stop him. the result is that all the work will be destroyed. SO WTF YOU DEMOTED ME!!! --Hó-òh Diskussion 21:58, 11 November 2006 (CET) : I won't argue with you, deal with it. If you don't want to use the wiki anymore then don't! DonJ 19:24, 12 November 2006 (CET) aha. are you so angry with the inactive admin-thing? egoist... --Hó-òh Diskussion 19:44, 12 November 2006 (CET) : Give one good reason why to remove Ho-Oh? "BEcause I didn't like what he did" WHAT DIDN"T YOU LIKE? HES DONE MUCH MORE WORK THAN You. YOU SUCK AS AN ADMIN. YOU DO JACk shit. You are an unfair, biased, and egotistical loser who must be "THE ONLY ADMIN" because it makes you feel powerful. How can a Wiki work with only ONE Admin. Which countries are ruled by only one person? DICTATORSHIPS. and DICTATORSHIP, don't work. freaking moron Adam Wang 20:35, 12 November 2006 (CET) see. if you wanna play dictator, think of your "opponents". we are your "opponents". we will revolt, like in the real world. we revolted. PREPARE YOURSELF! --Hó-òh Diskussion 20:42, 12 November 2006 (CET) AT LEAST DO SOMETHING IF YOU"RE GONNA BE ADMIN! REVERT THE VANDALISM AND PROTECTED ARTICLES BEING VANDALIZED! guywiththehead continously deletes info. because there are no active moderators, its up 2 me to fix. come on! Adam Wang 03:28, 15 November 2006 (CET) YOU'RE LOLS LOLS --Guywiththehead 03:49, 15 November 2006 (CET) - See what I maean ? Adam Wang 04:04, 15 November 2006 (CET) No I don't. He didn't vandalize your post. TekPike 08:53, 18 November 2006 (CET) Give the Wiki up no, ill not do anything, and you others should do it too, ill open a new one and you can post your articles there, where are no dictators etc. so stop do nonsense. save the articles. --Hó-òh Diskussion 18:41, 15 November 2006 (CET) Admin Since I'm 2nd joiner and contributer. Can I be an admin? Thanks. --MUBOTE 03:59, 9 October 2006 (CEST) :Sweet. Thanks.Adam Wang 04:48, 9 October 2006 (CEST) :: By the way, don't edit the front page for a while. I'm fixing it. Adam Wang 04:49, 9 October 2006 (CEST) ::: Ok sure, using templates is a good idea. We should probably also use templates for heros and armies. Like they use it on wikipedia e.g. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Infobox_CVG for for http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_3 DonJ 04:51, 9 October 2006 (CEST) ::::Yea. i'm reading while editing. Are you sure I'm an admin? The stats thing says there are 2 registered users and only 1 admin... How do i delete a page ? lol Sorry about bad typing, injured finger Adam Wang 05:04, 9 October 2006 (CEST) ::::: I'm still not an admin. Adam Wang 23:22, 11 October 2006 (CEST) :::::: Why have I been removed as an Admin? I have worked hard and created countless pages. My "Useless," pages were just not finished. I fully intended on completing them later. Please make me and admin. At least, I should be given an official reason why. All I got was, "My pages are useless." If that is the case, then I must say, this Wiki is run by crazy bureaucrats who take all the credit. I am not blaming you specifically, but as there are now only 2 Official Admins, I need to talk to both. If my hard work and effort is not recognized, I think I have no choice than start my own WikiFoot under an actual domain name, and compete. I do not want to, because I have worked so hard here, and because this is the Official NoHunters wiki. It saddens me to think I have been removed as an admin because a few of my articles were too short or "Pointless," as Ho HO would say. Also, before one deletes a page, wouldn't it be more appropriate to have "This article is being reviewed for deletion," template? That way, I could know before hand when my articles were being deleted, for what reason, and help out. Thank you for your time. Please reconsider your decision to demote me and appoint me again as a hard working and thoughtful admin.Adam Wang 05:12, 16 October 2006 (CEST) Nav Bar How do you edit the navigation bar? We need to add Community Portal back on, seeing how that's my main focus right now. We also need to changet the links. If you click Heroes, Armies, and Items, you go to a category page. That's no good. Please tell me how to change that stuff so I can do it. THanks Adam Wang 18:32, 9 October 2006 (CEST) : Only admins can change it, since we only need I will do these changes. I linked to the categories on purpose. Why do you think its a bad idea? DonJ 18:43, 9 October 2006 (CEST) :: we should have something like, "A hero is... Types of heros... Hero uses... etc. etc. Then we should have a section saying, "For More Information regarding Specific Heroes see..." like that. understand or no? Very large run-on sentence. Adam Wang 22:50, 9 October 2006 (CEST) :: No, I don't understand what you mean.. DonJ :::Well, he just want to ask if we should create an article like Hero or sth, where the nubbies can check what a so called "Hero" is. And for the Navigation Bar, check ... --Hó-òh Diskussion 16:00, 12 October 2006 (CEST) News Should we have a news thing for news from Clan NoHunter's? I think that'd be an awesome idea. I'd update the template, except I'm no good with making templates. If you made one, I'd upadate it for you.Adam Wang 01:36, 11 October 2006 (CEST) : Lets work on the other stuff first. We can add news later on, its not an important part of this wiki... DonJ hey Don check the paladin tables. Especially Devotion Aura and Resurection :) Do u like those or not? I think they look better than the ones above. Tell me plz EVIL-Teddy 18:42, 11 October 2006 (CEST) :: Think the Devotion Aura and Resurection look great! Good job. DonJ 19:01, 11 October 2006 (CEST) :::I'm a template, bureaucratic, and news kinda guy. I'd rather work on daily stuff, than long articles. But now I'm not an admin. My "useless," articles were part of a grand scheme to have a "This day in Footies History" template. I thought it would be interesting and provide a little insight into FOotmen Frenzy History. Adam Wang 05:26, 16 October 2006 (CEST) Hi If you haven't notified yet, im the KiLlErNaTlA from the nohu forum. if you need any help, be free to ask me. --Hó-òh 18:44, 11 October 2006 (CEST) : Thx, for the offer. If you are good with templates it would be cool if you were able to create templates for spell statistic tables or so. If you have any other ideas/ suggestions let me know. DonJ 18:47, 11 October 2006 (CEST) ::Yeah, im good with templates (eg variables...), im confronted with them nealy the whole year since im working on wikis, if you need an administrator, i can do the job^^ --Hó-òh Diskussion 18:51, 11 October 2006 (CEST) :::PS: "Diskussion" is the german word for the talkpage, i just used my german signature. ;) ::::Oh, bureaucrat directly?! thx very much^^ but i think, there are too much bureaucrats in this wiki... (my last wiki where i worked had about ~500 users and just 2 bureaucrats) but if you think its necessary, its ok :) --Hó-òh Diskussion 18:59, 11 October 2006 (CEST) ::::: I think u contradicted yourself. We have too many bureaucrats in this wiki... (My last wiki where i worked had about ~500 users and jsut 2 bureaucrats). WOuldn't 2 bureaucrats be too few? Adam Wang 05:27, 16 October 2006 (CEST) Talkkilling One of the general Wiki-rules is not to remove older contents of an Talkpage, so everybody can see directly about what was discussed in the recent time. if you want, you can make an personal Archieve, where you can move your old contents to. So please dont do it again. Ive also restored your "removing" at the Mainpage talk. --Hó-òh Diskussion 19:29, 11 October 2006 (CEST) From? Are you From Germany? --Hó-òh Diskussion 18:49, 14 October 2006 (CEST) : I am german but I don't live in germany anymore.. DonJ I'm chinese, but i really like germanyAdam Wang 05:27, 16 October 2006 (CEST) :^^ lol, i am chinese too, and i live in germany XD but i also can german - better than english --Hó-òh Diskussion 19:41, 17 October 2006 (CEST) Back btw I'm back btw, from major projects, so if i'm catching up on things. Adam Wang 05:28, 16 October 2006 (CEST) admin/mubote That was a suggestion to demote mubote, not a direct order to you, perhaps you've never heard about wiki-rules, so i'll explain it to you. BEFORE you do anything critical (eg promote/demote so), TALK with the other admins. In my point of view, what you did with mubote, was just SHIT. i SUGGESTED to demote him, and what did you? just demote him, without even write on the talkpage... so next time, please discuss first with the others before you handle. --Hó-òh Diskussion 19:26, 17 October 2006 (CEST) :Ah, i saw sth in the forum, but next time, please talk in the wiki/with the community before you do it, because it could be irritating, when someone doesn't look into the forum regularly (like me^^) --Hó-òh Diskussion 19:58, 17 October 2006 (CEST) Not skilled enough? I am not skilled enough with Wiki Markup? The only thing I can't do is make templates. I know everything else besides that. My contributions are useless? I'm creating the entire core of beaucratic system for this wiki. Please make me an admin. Adam Wang 23:51, 17 October 2006 (CEST) :: sigh. I understand, but i wanna be able to edit the main page, and delete articles. Sometimes i make mistakes, such as double redirects, and it would be easier if i could delete thos pages. Sorry about the anger, i just thought i wasn't getting any credit for my work. I have nearly 400 edits now. Thanks. Adam Wang 01:48, 18 October 2006 (CEST) ::: Can i be, "Head Bureaucrat?" I'll sort of be like admin. I like the bureaucratic stuff. Please review my Guidelines btw, and add more. I'll just copy from Wikipedia, and change all the "Wikipedias," to "WikiFoot." lol I added you to my "Friends," See my userpage. Adam Wang 02:14, 18 October 2006 (CEST) ::::know, its a older dicussion, but still think that adam could get some admin rights, since you're inactive and i havent so much time exept this week (vacations^^), we indeed needs s.o. to revert vandalism, delete useless/"illegal" pages and so on... if you dont come again and give you comment on this in the near time, ill make adam admin again because i just have to less time if i have school. --Hó-òh Diskussion 11:01, 2 November 2006 (CET) ::::: I am not away, don't make him admin. DonJ 22:40, 2 November 2006 (CET) ::::::k, but then do more often sth for the wiki. --Hó-òh Diskussion 12:16, 3 November 2006 (CET) German Do you understand german? Because i want to talk with you about sth, and since english isnt my primary language, it would be much better if i could do it on german... --Hó-òh Diskussion 19:01, 18 October 2006 (CEST) : Yes DonJ Neutral POV/Usage of First Person Hey, What is your stance on neutral POV and the usage of the first person? The old Frenzy Compendium is full of comments to the effect of 'this is how I usually spend my points,' which is not wrong from the perspective of a work written by one or a few authors. However, I would like to edit some of these references in the Wiki, for two reasons - first, rather than present one build or item choice as a canonical 'best,' I'd rather the wiki say that (strong) players in general typically build or buy items in these ways. - second, removing the first person and moving to a more neutral recommendation style more closely mirrors the tone on Mojo StormStout's WC3 Strategy Guide. That being said, in most cases I don't disagree with the content of the recommendations (Metal.bark or whoever wrote them is obviously a better player than I), just the style. Also, is there a better place for questions of this type? - Apostate : Ask you questions here thats perfectly fine. I fully agree, it will be the next big effort to neutralise the wiki and to keep in neutral. In the beginning I copied most stuff from the Compendium just to have something to start off with. (Btw. You might want to use ~~~~) for your signature. DonJ 15:37, 19 October 2006 (CEST) MUBOTE/Admin Also, da du deutsch sprichst können wir ja schonmal viel besser kommunizieren ^^. Also, ich wollte nochmal was zum Thema Mubote sagen, die Gründe die du jetzt gegeben hast sind ganz OK, es hat dadurch auch für die Degradierung von ihm gereicht, aber das nächste mal wenn du sowas machen würdest/willst, spreche davor nochmal mit der Community ab, OK? Gut, ich hatte schon den Vorschlag gemacht, aber bevor man sowas dramatisches macht, diskutiert man (normalerweise) nochmal mit den anderen, deshalb hab ich ihm auch nicht direkt die Rechte entzogen sondern erst die Diskussion aufgemacht, aber du hast es einfach "erledigt"... Also, wie gesagt, die Degradierung Mubotes ist in Ordnung, aber, das nächste Mal, schreib erst nochmal in die Diskussion und warte nochmal die Antwort von nem Anderem Admin/von mir ab. Grüße Hó-òh Diskussion 19:42, 20 October 2006 (CEST) :wtf lolAdam Wang 01:12, 24 October 2006 (CEST) :: o well. I translated the article. Adam Wang 01:13, 24 October 2006 (CEST) :::WTF bet u used google translate. the grammar of the translation is ****OMFGLOLWTF, isn't it? --Hó-òh Diskussion 18:33, 25 October 2006 (CEST) :::: I did use google, and it sucked lol. Adam Wang 17:35, 5 November 2006 (CET) Vandalism :: User:Guywiththehead is a vandal. See Sorceress, Rya, . He repeatedly vandalizes after many warnings and after someone reverted. I suggest block. Adam Wang 04:13, 25 October 2006 (CEST) I'm merely doing what you do: cover articles with super valuable information. I really don't see how a list of everyone who may or may not have used a Sorceress is any different from describing it when there's a screenshot right in the article. --Guywiththehead 05:10, 25 October 2006 (CEST) :: Apparently there is disagreement about if information about if Appearance and Quotes should be part of the main Hero page. I suggest to have a vote on the discussion page about this. In my opinion the info does not add any value to the page but it doesn't make the page worse either.. Maybe it makes sense to place less valuable information at the end or on a separate page. DonJ 14:08, 25 October 2006 (CEST) :::Think its a good idea with description of the appearance. and - adam, if you block other users, you will have no chances anymore, you'll be kickbanned. so calm down. --Hó-òh Diskussion 18:32, 25 October 2006 (CEST) ::::I haven't blocked anyone... I don't have blocking rights. Adam Wang 14:55, 27 October 2006 (CEST) :::::not the admin-block. you blocks by reverting other users edits... --Hó-òh Diskussion 15:36, 27 October 2006 (CEST) :::::: they reverted mine. but i d c , okay u win. i've gotten over it. Adam Wang 01:43, 28 October 2006 (CEST) Next Featured Article Here's my proposal for the next featured article: Footmen Frenzy. We need to protect featured articles. Adam Wang 03:56, 26 October 2006 (CEST) :Aha. "Footmen Frenzy" featured article. in my opinion, nonsense. --Hó-òh Diskussion 20:23, 26 October 2006 (CEST) : I suggest Mountain King DonJ Yes, protect featured articles, completely defeating the purpose of featuring them, because you're angry that I delete your useless sections that no one, including Bark, even supports outside of your little circle of idiots. And why Mountain King? Because it's the only half-decent article? --Guywiththehead 00:04, 27 October 2006 (CEST) :... On Wikipedia, a Featured Article is an article that has already reached a high quality. Not an article in the process of becoming a featured article. why are you such a negative person? yeesh. chill. Adam Wang 00:54, 27 October 2006 (CEST) ::No. Dont protect Featured Articles. On Wikipedia, they're also not protected. A featured Article is a GOOD Article, not a PERFECT article. so ppl should be able to improve then. btw, no one is perfect, even no featured articles. --Hó-òh Diskussion 09:02, 28 October 2006 (CEST) : i'd like to clarify- articles on the front page are protected. Adam Wang 19:28, 29 October 2006 (CET) ::and? the featured article isnt on the "frontpage"... and in wikipedia, the featured articles arent protected either... --Hó-òh Diskussion 10:58, 2 November 2006 (CET) Metal.bark Another question, think we need someone from nohunters as admin, eg metal bark for things like that with evil teddy so the guys from nohu could handle faster and so on... or delete not-wanted articles. but before i make bark admin, i want to ask you. --Hó-òh Diskussion 12:27, 3 November 2006 (CET)